


The Definition of Freedom

by aHostileRainbow



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-09
Updated: 2011-07-09
Packaged: 2017-11-04 21:43:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aHostileRainbow/pseuds/aHostileRainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He heard other people talk about freedom and he could have laughed. They had no idea. Humans had never understood true freedom - it made him glad he was half ghost. A perfect 100-word drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Definition of Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> Last one for the purge, I think. A perfect one hundred word drabble, too – how fitting.

Danny smiled, small and soft, as the flashing rings encased him, transformed him. He did not think he could ever put into words how …incredible, how breathtaking, it was to go ghost. It was like dying, but not. The closest word he could ever find for it was  _freedom_. For that moment, all limitations seemed meaningless, utterly inconsequential in the face of the overwhelming power that raged in him.

He leapt off the rooftop into the midnight sky with a whoop and shut his eyes to savor the blissful feeling.  _This_ was what he lived for, what he died for.


End file.
